


História Conto Noturno - Você deveria me levar as alturas (Should Be Higher)

by Eldhjarta



Series: Conto Noturno [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, RPG, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhjarta/pseuds/Eldhjarta
Summary: Brasilia, 1961. Um ano após sua inauguração o circo chega para duas semanas de espetáculo. Como integrante e uma das atrações esta Carmem, uma trapezista e dançarina esplendorosa. Virgílio é um homem de seus pouco mais de 25 anos, até que bonito, um dos candangos que participaram da construção da nova capital. Ao ver o panfleto decide ir a estreia do espetáculo onde se encanta com a jovem sorridente, passando então a frequentar todas as apresentações para ver sua nova amada de inverno, até algo acontecer.





	História Conto Noturno - Você deveria me levar as alturas (Should Be Higher)

**Author's Note:**

> ESTE SERIA O PRIMEIRO CONTO
> 
> O titulo não é uma tradução ainda que não deixa de ser em partes. 
> 
> Edite aqui só sobre notas, vou te contar a net esta difícil, cai fala que não foi que no fim foi uns nervos. 
> 
> Bom vamos lá, o conto é feito dentro do universo dos livros das trevas x Vampire a máscara. Ambos são RPG's de um universo especifico. Como já dito ainda que ambientado não deixa de ser original como os próprios donos dos direitos diriam, no entanto pela música especifica já jogaria haha então decidam vocês XD. E não, eu não me esqueci das fics paradas. 
> 
> Feliz 2018 pra gente - OU NÃO HAHA.

Quando a vi pela primeira vez ela estava em um arco suspenso no circo. Suas asas de metal imitando a um anjo. A plateia vidrada, os olhos de todos voltados a criatura quase angelical, não, angelical. Em meio a balanços e sorrisos, a luz unicamente voltada a ela, fazendo o colante de tecido brilhante parecer ser feito de diamantes por inteiro, como uma segunda pele. Os cabelos negros presos, junto a um lenço igualmente bordado, olhos marcados.  
Foi numa dessas balançadas que por um segundo tanto eu quanto a plateia emitimos um “Ah” engasgado, a figura se balançou o suficiente caindo para frente, mas sem se deixar cair, ficando de ponta cabeça sorrindo como uma criança que faz arte e sabe que foi descoberto. Ainda balançando nos hipnotizando. Quando vi, ela me olhava, foi como se em meio a toda multidão ela tivesse me encontrado, não poderia ser claro, uma descarga elétrica subiu por meu corpo. Ela parecia ainda me ver, até que virou o arco de costas como que para outro lado da plateia, repetindo parte do número.  
Ainda entorpecido senti alguém bater em mim, quando olhei nada mais. Devo ter eu mesmo dado um passo para trás e batido minhas pernas na arquibancada. Sem problemas. Voltei a olhar a arena e segurando somente por um braço vejo o aro descer com ela. Tocando o solo em uma graciosidade já vista por sete noites. Estou vindo todas as noites... São muitos cruzeiros.  
Com um leve aceno ela se foi, parando um instante olhando diretamente para mim, sorriu de lado e por alguns segundos pude perceber que falava meu nome. Impossível nós nunca nos falamos. Depois daquela apresentação diferente... Bom, eu achei no final, sai da tenda, meu motivo de vinda já tinha se ido. Coloquei as mãos dentro do casaco, não estava frio, mas o costume pedia mesmo para um candango como eu. Brasília, a cidade da ilusão. Antes ser candango que ser Niemayer iludido. Olhei o céu estrelado e tirei o papel do bolso, rindo do pensamento infeliz.

 

“Eu vi você, todas as noites”

 

Minhas mãos tremiam, não sou mais nenhum moleque, modéstia parte eu acho que sou um bom partido. E uma mulher de circo, não pensem mal, mas são o que são “viajadas”. Quando dei por mim estava sorrindo, caminhei sem ver o caminho por algum momento. Estive tão distraído esta noite. Foi então que percebi que tinha me afastado das barraquinhas e outras atrações, a minha frente estavam trailers, barracas menores armadas com alguns palhaços a direita se arrumando. Um domador de leões a frente, parecia mais conversar com o bicho do que tentar domá-lo. Por um momento pensei ter visto um rabo, e não era do leão no leão, ainda que muito parecido. Chega! Esta noite esta muito estranha, deve ter sido culpa daqueles menores fumando atrás de mim. Melhor voltar.  
Dei uma última olhada notando um dos trailers especifico preto com escadas de madeira, pareciam ter sido esculpidas a mão e cuidadosamente projetadas para aquele veiculo casa. O que também contrastava de um cenário tão simples. A janela aberta deixava passar uma luz alaranjada, provavelmente vinda de alguma lâmpada a gás. Uma silhueta apareceu, ela não me viu, mas a mulher dos cabelos negros. Senti meu coração bater, metade dizendo vá, mas a outra pedindo para correr. Malditas bochechas me fazendo sorrir contra minha vontade. Não, agora corando, um palhaço pareceu me ver e já cochichava algo com o outro. Palhaços estão em todos os lugares, alguns vestidos a caráter outros nem tanto. Olhei de novo para a janela com intenção de ver mais uma vez e sair, mas não estava mais ali. Desapontado, dei as costas e tomei o caminho que instintivamente me parecia ser o de saída do acampamento.  
Voltei para minha casa, simples com o restante do salário de fome, ao menos amanhã receberia, e teria o suficiente pra comer e ver a adorada.

—0—

Lá estou eu novamente, fui mais cedo desta vez, teria com prado rosas, li que essas moças gostam de galanteios com essas flores, mas peguei o que tinha. Uns girassóis e gérberas que arrematei de um finado fresco. Era caminho, o carro tinha acabado de partir e as flores inteiras e novas, arrumei como podia, nem da para perceber a origem se eu não contar. Por sorte, o porteiro disse que ela gostaria. Como favoritas, sim estava bem estampado em minha face o que pretendia fazer. Ele sorriu gentil e me indicou o caminho. Pediu para que fizesse silencio como trabalham a noite, alguns tinham privilégios de levantar bem tarde. Também me atentou para evitar a área dos animais. Alguma coisa com risco deles me tacarem excrementos. Não ia tentar a sorte.  
Apressei os passos, e segui para lá, vi a entrada da grande tenda e o caminho quase escondido para os fundos onde me dei por encontrado à noite passado. Novamente os palhaços se arrumando. Alguns malabaristas repetindo o número. Uma mulher que se bem me lembro estava dançando no inicio junto a uma bola, agora parecia reclamar com alguém no canto que não podia ver.  
Um homem muito forte, com pesos gesticulava com uma senhora menor que ele, muito menor. Passei do lado, só pude escutar algo como “Você não me entende né”, pobre homem, meu pai já dizia mulher nenhuma se entende, você finge que entende. Se quiser não ter briga dê 10% do que ela merece, depois se manter assim vai ser fácil agradar. Meu pai um homem do sertão, que Deus tenha sua alma. Mais alguns passos e estava em frente ao trailer, bati na porta. Nada. Esperei um pouco e antes que batesse de novo ela se abriu.  
Carmem, não a atração principal, mas para mim a principal. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo, parecia me reconhecer. Pude ouvir quando me disse “olá” eu respondi automático. Devo ter parecido rude. Já estendi a as flores.  
\- A que lindas, são minhas favoritas sabia? Bom eu estava me arrumando então se não se importar pode ficar. – Ao contrário do que pensei, ela não me pediu para ficar fora, me deu espaço para entrar. – Bom, fique a vontade eu já venho.  
Saiu cantarolando, não antes de por o buquê em um vaso esverdeado. Ela puxou uma cortina ali e começou a se trocar, podia ver somente a silhueta em uma sombra feita pela luz ao fundo. O lugar era pequeno, mas arrumado, até de mais pelo que vi. Meu barraco não chegaria perto. Alguns armários a direita, como balcão. Um espelho grande e caixas do que acho ser maquiagem. Cortinas pesadas e aveludadas, o sofá pequeno que me sentei era muito bem confortável, deveria ter alguns anos. Casa de mulher, grande ou pequena, sempre assim.  
\- Desculpe ter feito demorar, levantei faz pouco tempo. Ontem foi aniversário de um dos colegas acabou que a festa se estendeu mais do que devia. – Ela sorria como nunca. – Vi que recebeu meu bilhete. Bom eu te vi todas as noites, espero que não seja presunção da minha parte que tenha vindo por mim. Ao menos saía depois, fiquei curiosa. Qual seu nome?  
\- Virgilio Oliveira senhora. E não, a senhorita esta certa, vim todas estas noites por você, eu... Desculpe. Não é assim. – Comecei a suar, ela me olhava nos olhos, parecia se divertir. Não devia estar com raiva, não mesmo.  
\- Não fique assim, muito gentil da sua parte. A maioria dos homens desta região teriam dito não e enchido o peito. Parecem ter medo de mulheres que sabem o que querem.  
Isso soou estranho aos meus ouvidos, mas certo, não era costume das bandas de cá uma moça, broto, agir desta forma a não ser que trabalhasse com isso o que, é verdade. Relaxei, ao menos seria rápido não teria de ficar indo atrás dela, como esperei. Senti o toque das mãos dela tocando minha testa como se tentasse medir minha febre. Mãos frias, mas nem tanto, atrás posso ver uma bacia com gelo, porque este povo tem esta mania?  
Abri minha boca para perguntar algo, não tive tempo, a mulher já estava em meu colo beijando. Que isso... Que da vida, mas eu não sou bobo, passei as mãos por ela, soltando aquele roupão de cetim. Gostosa como imaginei estas noites enquanto me acabava sozinho. Ela me olhava curiosa ao me ver, olhar cada parte daquele corpo.  
\- Sabe, você me apertando e tocando deste jeito, eu acho que vou perder quem eu sou. - Ela jogou a cabeça para trás soltando a cabeleira negra, voltando a se endireitar. - Gosta do que vê?  
\- Sim... Muitíssimo não vejo a hora...  
Ela sorriu divertida, desceu a boca para meu pescoço me livrando da camisa, senti uma dor nos ombros para o pescoço, a vadia me mordeu, fui protestar mas a voz não saia. Era tão bom, não sentia mais nada de dor, só poderia ficar ali.  
Eu tentei resistir, mas eu sucumbi ao seu beijo.

—0—

Eu não sei que horas são agora, minha visão está sem foco, tudo embaçado. Pisco várias vezes, vejo vultos se formando a minha frente. Estou naquele espaço entre os trailers e as barracas, minha cabeça esta não pesada. Não demoro a perceber que algo diferente. São muitas pessoas estranhas. Tento me mexer e sinto dor vinda de meus braços. Olho e vejo eles presos em ganchos. O mundo de ponta cabeça... Não, eu estou. Uma mesa em frente, alguns conversam eu tento chamar, mas não consigo, enquanto tento gritar vou me acalmando... Isso é tão estranho. Um gosto de sangue escorrendo por mim, eu olho para cima, eu não devia ter visto. Estou aberto, meu bucho esta aberto! Eu posso ver minhas entranhas, ainda que não sinta nada e eles não parecem se incomodar. Socorro... Não, não me socorra isso esta bom.  
Carmem me olha divertida, ela esta ao lado daquele domador ele tem mesmo um rabo, ambos olham para mim e ela levanta a taça piscando onde sorve um gole, no prato um fígado? Meu fígado. Eu não vou aguentar mais... Maldita.  
Você deveria ter me levado às alturas.  
Agora tudo é escuridão. Eu preciso dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Música tema e nome da shot versão remixada. Shoud me higher - Depeche Mode Remix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hei6xtSWdTU 
> 
> RPG em questão foca o horror pessoal a piadinha de mal gosto aqui é a visão da comida mesmo XD.  
> Carmem é uma das minhas primeiras personagens criadas para jogo, no fim eu nunca cheguei a usar ela. Primeiro que ela não faz parte de uma crônica que se passa no Brasil, contrário ao conto em questão, foi criada para uma mesa de Nova Orleans. Acabei reencontrando a ficha esses dias enquanto moldava uma nova para ai sim uma crônica em terra Brasilis que me apropriei aqui na ambientação. A personagem de hoje, não usada aqui de igual só clã e um certo defeito apresentado e tão incomum pra não dizer pouco usado, talvez eu apresente a "irmã" num próximo conto. Isso se eu realmente manter a ideia de uma sequência, mas até lá é só projeto, tenho muito a terminar ainda. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler. Besos.


End file.
